In various types of games such as lotteries, a player must select a set of different numbers from a larger set of contiguous numbers as for example selecting six different numbers from the set of numbers one through thirty six inclusive.
The present invention is directed toward a new inexpensive device which can be operated manually by a player to enable the player to set a set of numbers at random from the larger set.